Two Heads Are Better Than One
by Altairey
Summary: We got back into the scaring program, and that's great. But with so many new challenges facing us, if we can't learn to work together, I don't know how long we'll last.
1. Prologue

-Prologue-

"...And don't let anyone tell you different."

Mike's words helped ease my sadness a little bit, but it still hurt to know my new friends were being expelled. If it hadn't been for Mike and Sulley, none of us would have found enough confidence in our abilities as potential scarers to make it so far in the games. Losing them now, I couldn't help but feel we were all going to get kicked out of the scaring program again.

We gathered for a group hug, no one saying anything since there was nothing left to say. We may have only been all together for one semester, but even in that short time, we had become a family.

After promising to stay in touch, we tearfully watched Mike and Sulley leave for the bus, then turned to go back into the Oozma Kappa house. My brother, Terri, and I retired to our room. We generally preferred to be alone when we were upset. Settling into the top of our bunk bed, Terri put his headphones on and powered up his music player, while I grabbed the latest book I was reading.

After a few minutes, Terri shut off his music and turned to me. "Terry... Do you think we really can become scarers? We already got kicked out once. What's going to be different this time?"

I kept reading, but half-heartedly answered, "We'll be fine, Terri." I wasn't really in the mood to talk, even though I agreed with his misgivings.

"But we didn't really win the Scare Simulator challenge; if it hadn't been for Sulley doing so well- and then cheating for Mike- and Randy messing up, it would have been a nearly total loss. What if monsters still don't take us seriously?"

I groaned inwardly. Terri wasn't going to take the hint to just let me read. I put the book down and looked over at him. "Just because we aren't as good as the members of ROR doesn't mean we're not good. Hardscrabble wouldn't have let us back in if she hadn't seen that."

"Hm. I suppose you're right."

"I am right. Now please just be quiet and let me get back to my book."

Terri frowned, but thankfully didn't say anything as he turned his music back on.

I opened my book and began reading again, but suddenly found it hard to focus. For all my words of assurance, I couldn't help but feel my brother was right. Could we really be scarers?


	2. Chapter 1

"That was...ah... fangs?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Perry, that's incorrect," Professor Knight said. "Does anyone know what the answer should be?"

An annoyingly familiar red hand shot up. "Yes, Mr. Reynold?"

"That should be tusks," he replied rather smugly.

"Very good, Mr. Reynold. Now, moving on..."

I shot a glare at my brother. "What was that, Terri?" I whispered angrily. "We studied this last night. Weren't you paying attention at all?"

"Of course I was... Mostly. I just forgot." I sighed in exasperation. "Hey, at least it wasn't the test."

"We're adding an extra hour of studying tonight, no discussion."

"...can increase the effectiveness of the scare, but only in cases where the child's room has just enough light to let them see your silhouette, and works best on light sleepers." I kicked myself for not having heard the beginning of that sentence. "I believe our own Terry and Terri Perry can demonstrate for us. Would you mind?"

As I panicked at the request, Terri eagerly agreed. As we went up to the scare stage I whispered, "Which scare are we doing, exactly?"

"Well, look who's not paying attention now," Terri teased. "I expected more from you."

"_Terri_."

"Oh, relax, Ter. We're doing the scare from the games last semester."

I should have known, and suddenly felt rather foolish for my panic. It was the scare we knew the best and could do better than anyone else. It helps that we had practiced it all summer.

As we got into position, I was silently thankful my brother had such great multi-tasking skills, and felt guilty that I got distracted. I tucked my head and bottom arm behind our back and twisted my tentacles to resemble a human leg. Since I couldn't see where we were going, I gave Terri control of my tentacles. "Ready to go?" Terri asked.

"All set," I replied.

"You may begin."

I opened the door slowly, dramatically, to increase the tension. Terri walked slowly into the room, making sure to cause just enough noise. I heard the practice dummy look up and see us. It didn't scream since we still looked mostly human. As we got closer, I was able to see Terri unfold his tentacles, then mine. We drew our bottom arms out and stepped closer.

I pulled my head back into place and: "RAHHH!"

"AGHH!" The scare can simulator filled almost to the top.

"Excellent work as usual, boys!" Professor Knight praised us. Terri beamed proudly while I smiled nervously. I always hated being the center of attention. "That's all the time we have for class today students. I'll see everyone next week for the exam."

* * *

"Did you see Eric?" Terri asked me.

"Uh, when?"

"At the end, after our scare."

"No, I didn't. Why? Was he angry?"

"To put it mildly." My brother replied. "I thought steam was going to shoot out of his ears."

"Was Eric bothering you again?"

"Gah!" We both yelled. "Darn it, Squishy. Stop doing that," I laughed. Even after all this time, Squishy could still sneak up on Terri and me. "Not today he didn't, class ran the whole time."

"But he was less than pleased when our scare demonstration went super well," Terri added. "I don't know why. He's still the best scarer in class."

"He's just a jerk who's not used to competition. How's your class been going, Squishy?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, it's okay. Having Don and Art there helps, but I wish we could all be together again."

"Well, we are together at home, just not during class." Terri put in helpfully.

"Yeah, and besides, it's not like we had any classes together before we all got back into the scaring program," I said.

"I know, but... I was just hoping we would all do it together. Don't get me wrong, it's great you two got moved into the advanced class, it's just..." My fraternity brother trailed off.

"Oh! Hate to run, Squishy, but we're supposed to meet for study group soon," I said, seeing the clock tower, "We'll see you later at the house."

"Okay, bye guys."

"Bye!" Terri called as we hurried away.

* * *

We were just outside the library where our study group was meeting when a rough claw grabbed my arm and pulled us back. "And where are you two headed?" said a gravelly voice.

"Study group, now please let go." I replied neutrally. I tried to pull my arm away, but the red scaly monster held tight.

Eric lowered his head to look me in the eye. His breath reeked. "Woah, woah, what's the rush?"

"He already told you, we have to get to study group, moron." Terri said.

_Terri, you always know how to make things worse._

Eric growled, baring his sharp teeth at Terri, and rose to his full height, now towering over us. Terri instinctively clutched my one free arm in his and shrank behind me, while I turned to keep myself between him and Eric. The huge lizard-like monster scoffed at my brother's display of fear and let go of my arm. "Just be glad there's other monsters around, losers." He said and left.

"Terri," I said when Eric's long tail disappeared around a corner, "Why do you have to aggravate him?"

"Why shouldn't I, Ter? He's mean to us."

"Because, and apparently you haven't noticed, he's much bigger than we are, and I don't want to end up with my eye swollen shut."

"So we're just supposed to let him keep bullying us? I think we got enough of that in elementary school. And middle school-"

"I get it-"

"And high school. And our first three years of college."

"_Terri_." I said angrily. "I get it. I don't like this any more than you do, but we're just going to have to put up with it for a few more months. We can transfer classes next semester. Just try to ignore him next time."

"...Fine."

* * *

"Let's plan to meet again Monday night to review for the exam. Until then, see you all later." Phil, the study group leader, concluded the meeting.

Terri started to get up, but I stopped him. "Remember what I said. We have an extra hour today."

"Come on Terry," my brother whined, "We skipped lunch and didn't have that much for breakfast. Can't we go eat first?"

I shook my head. "If we take a break now, you're not going to study again tonight."

"But Ter, Mrs. Squibbles is making lasagna tonight. It's going to be cold by the time we get there."

"Then we'll heat it up."

"But it's not as good then." His voice kept getting whinier.

I rubbed my eye tiredly. Terri really knew how to wear me down. (Really, he knew how to wear anyone down.) "Alright, whatever, let's go back then. But if we don't ace that test, I'm blaming you."

"You know, Ter, we don't have to ace _every_ test."

"Uh, yes we do, if we want to get into Roar Omega Roar next semester."

"Right. About that... I've been having second thoughts."

"Terri, we've been over this. Do you know how many RORs go on to to be top scarers at scream companies?"

"But we'd have to leave everyone at Oozma Kappa."

"Yes, I know, but it's not like we wouldn't ever see them again." I said. "Look, it would be a great opportunity for us. After everything we've had to go through in the last nearly twenty-one years, all the prejudice we've faced, don't you want to have a good future lined up?"

"Of course I do. But... Eric's a great scarer, Ter. You know he's almost definitely going to pledge. Do you really want to be fraternity brothers with him? And what if we don't even get invited to join?"

"Terri, stop. It doesn't matter who joins, and we're not going to give up on this. We deserve it."

"I know, I know."

"Good. Then let's go eat."

"Great! I'm starving!"

"I know, Terri. We share a stomach."

* * *

"Mmm. Oh this great, Mrs. Squibbles," Terri said, accidentally spraying some chewed-up lasagna onto the table.

I rolled my eye. "Don't talk with your mouth full, it's disgusting."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy it." Squishy's mom said warmly. "Eat up, and I'll see you both in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Terri and I said in unison.

Terri swallowed another mouthful. "See? If we had been at the library for another hour, this would just be sitting in the fridge getting cold."

"That's generally what fridges are for," I deadpanned, "And slow down. I want to eat too."

"Mmm. I can't help it. It's my favorite."

After eating, I put the dishes into the sink and we went to get ready for bed. Now that Mike and Sulley were gone, and Don had moved into Mrs. Squibbles room after they got married, the rest of us got rooms to ourselves. At least until and unless new members joined Oozma Kappa.

"Help me get this off," I said, lifting up our sweater.

"Ooh, Ter, I had no idea you felt that way," Terri teased.

"Ew, stop it, we're brothers. That's just gross."

I felt myself nodding off as soon as we got into bed but, of course, Terri decided it was the perfect time for conversation.

"Ter? Do you really think Eric would beat us up if no one else was around?"

"He wouldn't be the first one, and you know it. And I doubt he'd have any problems doing it, either"

"Hm. Do... do you really think we stand a chance of joining ROR? We do that one scare really well, but don't we need more than that?" He asked nervously.

I put my hands over Terri's. "Well, yeah, but we just haven't learned many other scares yet. Once we do, we'll definitely stand as much of a chance as anybody else, maybe more; we've been honor students our whole lives- that ought to impress them. You'll see. There's nothing to worry about."

"I hope not, Ter." I felt bad for Terri. He never showed anyone else his non-optimistic side. Sometimes I worried that him bottling up all his negative emotions (only sometimes opening up to me when we were alone) was unhealthy. Unfortunately, he refused to listen whenever I brought up therapy.

"We should go to sleep now. We have class early tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight Terry."

"Goodnight Terri."


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey, Ter. Look at this." Terri showed me the news article he was reading. "They're testing if two-headed monsters have advantages over one-headed monsters. We should apply!"

"Look again, Terri," I replied annoyedly, "They need to get funding to do any real testing, and that's never going to happen. Not with the board only having one-headed monsters." I took a sip of my coffee. "Besides, something called the 'dual-cranium superiority theory' would only make them angry."

"Well that doesn't make any sense," Don said from across the table. "You boys are two of the smartest people I know. Maybe there's something to that theory after all."

"Thanks Don, but not many people think that way. It's nice to imagine, but even Professor Harker, the researcher behind the theory, doesn't think it's going to happen."

"Well, that doesn't mean it won't," Terri said, smiling, "We just have to stay positive!"

"That reminds me: how did your last test go?" Don inquired.

I shot an angry look at Terri. "We would have gotten at least a ninety-seven, but someone insisted on eating instead of studying."

Terri frowned at me. "We got a ninety-four. That's really good, Ter," he countered. I rolled my eye in response.

"We could have done better."

Terri was about to say something when Don spoke up, likely to prevent an argument between me and my brother. "He's right, Terry. And next time you'll do even better."

"Yeah, Ter! Next time we'll get a perfect score!"

Don chuckled. "That's the spirit! Now I'd better start-"

"Don!" Mrs. Squibbles called from upstairs, "It's time to start packing. We're leaving soon."

"Coming!" He called back. "Speak of the devil. You sure you boys will okay here on your own?" he asked.

I nodded. "We'll be fine." Don nodded and went upstairs

Monsters University's annual "Fall Break" was coming up, meaning five straight days of no classes. For most monsters, this meant vacations- like Don, Squishy, and Mrs. Squibbles were planning- or simply returning home to visit family members, which Art had already left to do.

For Terri and me, however, well... Let's just say we don't have much of a family to visit. We always spent Fall Break on and around campus. Personally, I found the break from all the hustle and bustle normally present at the university a welcome change, but I knew Terri hated how empty it was. Every year he'd ask why we couldn't at least take a trip somewhere nice, and every year I'd tell him, "We're paying our own way through college. We just can't afford to go anywhere."

Terri looked to me as soon as Don left. "Terry? I was thinking... Maybe we should go back home this year."

"No."

"But bus fare wouldn't cost too much, and it's only a few hours away."

"Terri, it's out of the question."

"We haven't seen them in over three years."

"And with good reason!" I had to keep myself from shouting at him. "Have you forgotten what our life was like before we came here?"

Terri looked away sadly. "No, of course not. But... they're still our family. And I want to visit our old town, at least."

I rubbed my eye with one hand. "They are not our family. Not anymore," I said bitterly. "And it's too last-minute to try and find a hotel in town, even if we had the money for one."

"But-"

"Dammit, Terri! We are not going back, and that's final!"

I didn't like having to yell at my younger brother, but sometimes he just deserved it. Terri frowned sadly and looked down. His head started trembling, letting me know he was trying hard to hold in his tears. I wanted to apologize, but was too agitated to do so. Instead, we finished our breakfast in an admittedly uncomfortable silence, broken only by Terri's occasional sniffles.

After a while, I decided I couldn't take it anymore. "Terri, stop crying," I said, though it came out a bit more harshly than I had intended.

Terri didn't look at me. "I'm not crying." I rolled my eye.

"Terri, we've been less than a foot away from each other for the last twenty years. You think I can't tell when you're crying?"

He wiped his eye. "I just don't like when you yell at me. It reminds me of..." Terri trailed off.

"I know what you mean, and I'm sorry. But now do you understand why we can't go back?" I grabbed his hands in mine. "It's just not something we deserve to have to deal with."

Terri nodded, finally looking at me. "I know. But I still kinda miss them."

"Maybe we can go back after we graduate." We were still a few years away from that, but I knew I wouldn't be able to face our family any sooner.

"Promise?" He said hopefully.

"Yes, Terri. I promise."

* * *

"There's enough food in the fridge to last you two for the week. Is there anything else you need before we go?"

"Thanks, Mrs. Squibbles. We have everything we need."

"You fellas take care of yourselves." Don told us.

Terri replied, "We will, Don. Don't worry."

Squishy came last. "Bye, you guys. I'll try to find a nice souvenir for you."

"Bye, Squishy," We said in unison, "Have fun."

We waved goodbye as they loaded into the car and drove down the road. "What do you want to do today?" I asked Terri.

He thought for a moment before a grin spread along his face. "Let's go to the library."

"Why do you- oh. You should stay away from her, Terri." He had developed a crush on Taylor Holbrook, a member of the PNK sorority.

"Oh, come on, Ter. It was ROR that pranked us, and you still want to join them. There's no reason I shouldn't want to see her."

"That's different. Joining ROR means having a much higher chance of finding a good job after college," I retorted, "That doesn't mean I like any of them."

"Well, I like Taylor."

I scratched the base of my left horn. "Fine, we can go to the library. Maybe they'll have a copy of The Anatomy of Fear."

"Great! Let's go!" Terri quickly moved his tentacles to start walking.

"Hey, woah! Give me a little time," I exclaimed when his sudden movement caught me by surprise, nearly causing us to fall. After regaining our balance, Terri gave me an apologetic glance.

"Sorry."

"You know she's probably not even gonna be there right? She'll have gone somewhere for the break."

"Yeah, maybe. It won't hurt to check, at least."

I still had misgivings about being around anyone who had been at the party that night. It was probably just my cynicism talking, but I couldn't help but think they had all been involved, or last they all knew what was going to happen. The worst part was that they had made us feel so welcome. It would have been one they to be ignored the whole time; at least then we wouldn't have gotten our hopes up, but they made us feel like we were finally getting some recognition only to yank it all away. That hurt way more than getting some paint dumped on us.

And they made Terry cry. No… cry would be an understatement. He had been devastated. That was the first time we ever started to make friends (not counting our brothers at Oozma Kappa), and to lose all that in that way… I was upset, but Terri… I was almost afraid he was going to hurt himself. Or worse. I could never forgive them for that.

But I knew I should support him in this. I'm not the best big brother, I understand that. I get annoyed easily, and I don't make much of an effort to hide it. But if Terri was happy, then I should be happy too, no matter how much I disagreed with his choice.

"Ter? Everything okay?"

Terri's words pulled me out of my thoughts. He was looking at me inquisitively. "Hm? Oh, yeah. Why?"

"Because I can tell you're getting angry."

"Oh, uh…"

"Ter, even if she _had_ known about the prank, it was a long time ago. I'm over it. You should be too."

I was surprised he could tell exactly what I was thinking. We may be conjoined twins, but we weren't telepathic.

"It's not that easy for me. I'm not the forgiving one."

"Well, at least pretend to be nice then. I really like Taylor, and I don't want you to mess it up."

I stopped, with my younger brother quickly following suit. "Terri," I said seriously, "You know I would never try to hurt you on purpose, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I didn't mean it like that."

"Okay, good."

We fell silent after that, each of us just enjoying the scenery as we walked to the library. I let my thoughts wander again until a realization struck me: "What do you plan on doing if she's there? You've barely even spoken to her since that night."

"That's because there's always someone else around. I was hoping if she were here that, um… I could…"

"Ask her out?" Terri blushing was my answer.

We went inside and made our way to the desk where Taylor worked. However, in her place was one of the main faculty members. "Excuse me?" Terri said. "Is Taylor Holbrook scheduled to work this week?"

"Actually, yes," she replied, "she's just on break right now. She should be back in about fifteen minutes."

Terri smiled and thanked her. "See, Ter? I was right after all."

"You certainly were, Terri. Let's go browse while you wait for her."

I was relieved to see the librarian from the games wasn't at work today as we made our way to the back shelves. I was looking for scare books to help study over the break when a familiar voice made our heart drop. "Well, if it isn't the two-headed trash."

We turned around slowly. Eric Reynold stood towering over us. "Not now, Eric. Please." Predictably, he ignored me.

"What are you freaks still doing on campus?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Terri shot back.

"My family lives here in town. What's your excuse?"

"None of your damn business. Now get out of here." I said angrily.

Eric leaned down until I could feel his breath on my face. "You better watch your mouth, freak. Sooner or later you're going to find yourselves alone." Eric turned and stomped off, hitting us with his tail and knocking us back into the bookshelf.

"Ter, didn't you say not to aggravate him?"

I shook my head. "Don't start Terri. I'm just not in the mood to deal with him right now." His comment about family didn't sit right with me. Maybe I didn't think a violent jerk like him deserved to have a family that at least cared enough to not send him away as soon as they could when Terri and I didn't. "It's been more than fifteen minutes."

"Oh! Let's go see if she's there."

We got back the desk, and sure enough, there she was. Terri gulped nervously. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." He tried to turn to leave, but I stopped him.

"Terri, we did not come all this way just for you to chicken out."

"But… she's not going to say yes, Terry."

"Terri, look at me. You are smart. And funny. You're one of the nicest people I know. If she doesn't say yes, it's her loss."

Terri smiled, though anxiety was still etched on his face. "You'll be fine," I assured him.

My twin nodded and we slowly made our way over to the desk. The PNK smiled at us as we approached. "Hi there. Terry and Terri, right?" she said warmly.

"That's right," I replied.

"What can I help you with?"

Terri scratched the back of his head. "I was, uh, wondering if you would… would, uh…" he stuttered, before pulling us away from the desk, leaving Taylor looking looking confused. "I can't do it, Ter," he whispered. "I'm too nervous."

"Terri. You just have to do it, like taking off a band-aid."

"She's going to say no."

"We were just over this. Even if she does, at least you'll know and you'll be able to move on. Now go ask her, or I'll ask for you."

"No! I'll- I'll do it."

"Sorry about that," I said as we stepped back in front of the desk.

"I was wondering…" Terri began, "Would you like to go out on a date?" The last part came out out of his mouth so fast it was practically one word. My brother's face was almost completely red.

Taylor looked surprised for a moment, looking between us. "A date? Like, with both of you?"

"Only technically," I clarified, "but mainly with him."

"Oh, um…" Taylor smiled at Terri, "I would love to."

Terri beamed. "Great! So, uh, I'll pick you up tomorrow night?"

"We don't have a car," I pointed out.

Taylor chuckled. "I'll pick you up at six."

"Sounds great! I'll see you then."

"I'll see you then," She echoed. Terri said goodbye and we left the library and walked back to the fraternity house.

"You can let it out now," I told him.

"I don't know what you mean," he said, still smiling.

I rolled my eye. "Oh, please. I can tell you've been holding it in since we left the library. Just let it out."

Terri threw his head back.

"SHE SAID YES!"


End file.
